


Life and Deaths

by twriting



Series: The K-Fall (Kansas, the Kawatche, the Kents, and Krypton) [1]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Mentioned Jor-El, Mentioned Martha Wayne, Mentioned Thomas Wayne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twriting/pseuds/twriting
Summary: Martha Kent is at the school right across the road from the sign saying Welcome To Howard, handing out candy to children in costumes, when the heart of Krypton spasms and a civilization burns.Guarding the fire door against would-be escapees, Jonathan watches his wife and figures they'll talk soon about taking in a child.
Relationships: Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent
Series: The K-Fall (Kansas, the Kawatche, the Kents, and Krypton) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Life and Deaths

November 1998

Jonathan and Martha make their last loan payment on the purchase of their ranch when Jax-Ur destroys the moon. It's an important payment for them in more ways than one. Maybe now they can afford those treatments Martha would need to carry a child.

Unnoticed in the aftermath of the disaster, Krypton's core shudders. In geological terms the world will die in a single mis-timed heartbeat.

July 2000

There's always one more treatment to try. Martha and Jonathan are in a specialist's clinic in Central City, Missouri, when a vast metal skull falls through Krypton's skies and scrapes a city off the crust of the world.

The mood swings are the worst of it. Martha prides herself on being levelheaded and having her emotions jerked around like that just feels insulting somehow.

January 2003

There's always one more treatment to try and Martha is sick of them. When Martha tells Jonathan she's not doing any more, Jor-El is in his workshop sipping his morning spiced wine and just starting to pay attention to certain oddities in Krypton's gravitational fluctuations.

Martha's not ready to talk adoption yet. It just hurts too much.

October 2005

Martha Kent is at the school right across the road from the sign saying Welcome To Howard, handing out candy to children in costumes, when the heart of Krypton spasms and a civilization burns.

Guarding the fire door against would-be escapees, Jonathan watches his wife and figures they'll talk soon about taking in a child.

June 2006

Kala Jor-El is asleep, her cellular activities having just been returned to normal by her escape pod, when the only parents she will remember pull her free and sing alien lullabies to her.

Kala cries for days under that bright blue sky.

September 2006

It's coming up on ten o'clock when Jonathan Kent wanders downstairs for a glass of water. Cantrell doesn't sleep much for a kid her age and at first that worried him and Martha. But she never seems sleepy in the mornings and she barely naps so they've moved on to the other worries of new parents.

The pediatrician says she's three maybe coming up on four, but developmentally Cantrell seems to have the mind and motor control of a child closer to five. Sipping the water Jonathan rubs his thumb over the corner of a picture tapped to the fridge. One of many. Green hills and a mis-shapen lumpy grey bull with purple limbs and a horn like a rhino. As usual she put in a lot of effort drawing the sun, a golden disc surrounded by jagged red lines. _Raw mah el_. It hurts that Cantrell doesn't say things like that much anymore, he knows they're taking something from her, but she needs to go unnoticed.

As Jonathan finishes his water Thomas Wayne's rib shatters and bullet and bone fragments enter his lung and heart, and when Jonathan puts the glass in the dishwasher another bullet tears open Martha Wayne's left common carotid artery.


End file.
